User talk:Drwhokid
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Head spys Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer but im ok atm Infobox Hi -- I added the code you needed into the infobox so that if somebody inputs a bgcolor, it actually should display. Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) My online game http://op-terra.wikia.com/wiki/Operation_Terra_Online_Wiki Can you see if you can get help from Doctor Who Wiki Kimigirl 21:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Intrusion Are you aware that one of your contributers created a page concerning your death (they filled the page with random letters). I have deleted the page but I would like to know why they did what they did Who is this pwerson http://operationterraonline.wikia.com/wiki/Time_To_Cum_Clean Maisie Andrews? Explain who maisie andrews is? Head Spys Wiki Logo Thought this might help with the logo for the wiki: Head Spys Wiki